


Jealousy Gets the Best of Us

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You and Sami get into an argument when he finds out you used to date Kevin Owens.





	Jealousy Gets the Best of Us

I was in my dressing room after my match against Sasha, scrolling through my phone, when the door banged open and Sami barged through. In the five months we’ve been together and the two years we’ve known each other, I have never seen him this angry. He was pacing back and forth in front of me, his hat balled up in one hand, the other running through his red hair.

“Sami?” I asked.

He threw his hat against the wall and I gasped, sitting back. He turned his eyes to me, glaring. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” he spat.

“Tell you what?” The confusion I felt was real. I had no idea what he was talking about, what could be making him this angry.

He chuckled darkly and stalked forward, standing in front of me. “You’re going to just sit there, pretending you don’t know what I’m talking about?” When I didn’t answer, he shook his head and continued. “You mean you don’t recall you and Kevin? Dating?”

My eyes widened in recognition. Of course. Of fucking course Kevin would tell him. Yes, Kevin and I dated for about a month, but that was long before Sami came up to the main roster and it didn’t even mean anything. I swiftly learned I was better off just being Kevin’s friend, and he was more than okay with that. He probably just told Sami about it to piss him off.

“Well?” Sami demanded when I didn’t answer for a while.

I placed my hands out in front of me, palms forward. “Listen, Sami, it’s not that big a deal,” I reasoned.

“Not a big deal?!” he roared, turning his back to me, walking towards the wall and banging his fist on it, hanging his head next to it.

“Yes, it’s not a big deal,” I replied, standing up and walking up behind him. “It didn’t mean anything and it was before you ever got called up to the main roster.” I reached a hand out to touch his shoulder and he whirled around, catching my wrist in his hand.

“If it didn’t mean anything, why didn’t you tell me? Why did I have to hear it from him?” he questioned, his grip becoming uncomfortable quickly.

“I should have told you. I just didn’t think it was important. I’m sorry, Sami,” I said, trying to wrench my wrist from his grip.

“No,” he chuckled. “You’re not. But you will be.” With that he pressed my body to his, pressing his lips harshly to mine and plundering my mouth with his tongue. My eyes were wide open with shock. He has never been this rough before. Despite the fact I knew that this was a little scary, I was also incredibly turned on, and I knew he would never truly hurt me.

He pulled away from me and shoved my shoulders down hard, causing me to fall to my knees. His hands went to his sweatpants, yanking them down before moving my head closer to his dick. “Suck,” he commanded.

I looked up at him through my lashes as I took him into my mouth, twirling my tongue around as much as I could. I took him in as far as I could, until I felt the tip of his dick hit the back of my throat. I hollowed my cheeks before working my way back up his dick, sucking hard. As I reached the tip of his dick, I swirled my tongue around it like it was a lollipop and he groaned. The sound went straight to my pussy, causing more wetness to form in my panties.

Sami tangled his hands in my hair, holding my head still as he pumped his hips harshly into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat and causing me to gag with every thrust. After a few moments he pulled out of my mouth, pulling me up by my arms before shoving me back against the wall. He didn’t bother with pulling my shorts down. Instead, he shoved them to the side, his fingers teasing my folds.

“You’re already so wet,” he growled. “Does sucking my dick do that to you?” he asked, harshly shoving one finger inside me. I moaned and he continued. “All you can think about is my dick inside that pretty little pussy, isn’t it?” I nodded vigorously, my head rubbing against the wall uncomfortably. “I can’t hear you,” he cooed, removing his finger from me.

“Yes, yes!” I called. “I can’t stop thinking about your dick inside me. I want it. Please, Sami. Please,” I whined.

He chuckled, holding his dick steady at the base before pushing into me. I cried out as he started a rough pace, thrusting harshly inside of me. He hit so deep it was starting to be painful. “S-Sami,” I stuttered. “Please, I can’t.”

“You can, and you will,” he gritted out, punctuating his sentence with an even harder thrust.

I moaned loudly, not even thinking about if anyone else could hear us, throwing my head back against the wall.

“Look at me,” he growled, one hand gripping my chin and turning my face to his. “I want to see you take it.”

I cried out again as he continued to push into me. Soon, I could feel my orgasm building. “Sami, please. I need to-“

“You want to come?” he grunted. I nodded and he removed his hand from my chin. “Then do it. Come on my cock.”

“Sami!” I yelled as my legs shook, my orgasm running through me in waves. He continued to thrust into me in the harsh pace he had set earlier. My body short circuited and I came a second time, right after the first. “Please, Sami, I can’t anymore,” I cried.

His hips stuttered, his thrusts slowing. Soon I felt his warm come inside of me, hearing him moaning in my ear.

“Oh my god,” I whispered as he pulled out, pressing his forehead to the brick next to my neck. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. “That was so hot.”

Sami chuckled, pulling back from the wall. “I’m sorry I got so angry. It’s just the thought of you and him together. I couldn’t handle it.”

“Don’t worry about it. Seeing you angry was sexy as hell,” I replied, running a hand through his beard.

He titled his head, kissing my palm before moving back, righting my bottoms. “Still. I don’t think I should have been so rough.”

“It’s the exact opposite, actually. You could be rougher. I can take it,” I told him as he pulled his pants up.

His eyes went up to mine sharply. “Don’t start things you’re not prepared to finish in this room,” he warned.

“Maybe not this room, per se,” I said. “But we do have a hotel room with our names on it.”

He growled and I grinned as he nipped at my neck. “Come on, then. We better go see about this hotel room.”


End file.
